Пиратская армада Дона Крига
Пиратская армада Дона Крига (海賊艦隊, Kaizoku Kantai) - крупнейшая, сеющая ужас и панику команда пиратов в Ист Блю, возглавляемая Доном Кригом. Армада состояла из флота в 50 пиратских кораблей и 5000 пиратов, которые представляли из себя несокрушимую мощь, пока Дон Криг не попытался завоевать Гранд Лайн . Вся команда была побеждена Дракулем Михоком, и лишь один корабль, с Кригом и оставшимися членами команды, уцелел и доставил их назад в Ист Блю.One Piece manga - Chapter 48, Fate of Krieg's fleet. История Арка Барати Впервые команда была показана, когда "правая рука" Крейга, Гин, пришёл в ресторан Барати и потребовал еды. Из-за отсутствия денег и статуса пирата, Гин был выгнан из ресторана, но Санджи сжалился над ним и угостил его рисом. Восхищённый, Гин вернулся к своей команде и сообщил об этом ресторане. Когда Дон Криг восстановил свои силы, он объявил о том, что собирается захватить Барати и вернуться на Гранд Лайн. Это поразило всех членов команды, которые не желали возвращаться на "кладбище пиратов", а также уважали коков, но из-за страха перед Доном, они согласились с ним. Однако, именно в это время неподалёку проплывал Михок и уничтожил последний корабль армады. После дуэли с Зоро он решает, что уже "вдоволь наигрался" и покидает окрестные воды. Криг решает возобновить нападение. Когда он заставляет Гина убить Санджи, Гин восстаёт против Дона и его приказов. В ответ на это Криг использует ядовитый газ, как попытку убить предателя. После долгой битвы, Луффи побеждает Крига, но даже после этого Дон Криг встаёт и, находясь почти без сознания, объявляет о продолжении битвы, но Гин его добивает. Гин собирает всю команду в маленькую лодку и объявляет о том, что отправление Дона Крига на Гранд Лайн будет его последним желанием перед смертью. Дальнейшая судьба команды неизвестна. Пиратский флаг Флаг Крига представляет из себя обычного Весёлого Роджера с двумя песочными часами по бокам, чтобы показывать противникам то недолгое время, что им осталось жить. One Piece manga - Chapter 64 SBS question: The hourglasses on both sides of Don Krieg's skull and bones are supposed to indicate a threat to the enemy, but were hourglasses really used for that meaning? At that period in time... Члены команды Сила команды Пиратская армада Дона Крига некогда являлась сильнейшей командой в Ист Блю, благодаря огромному количеству людей, оружия и кораблей. Однако, по всей видимости, Криг предпочитает качеству количество, таким образом отдельные воины армады заметно уступают по силе большинству своих противников, и только у Дона Крига, Гина и Парла есть некоторые боевые способности. Они переоценили силу своей команды, вступив в драку с Михоком и отправившись на Гранд Лайн. Команда была повержена благодаря Луффи и Санджи. Сам Дон Криг полностью полагался на вооружение, веря в то, что с большим количеством оружия можно победить любого врага, и это стоило ему своей команды. Команда держится только на страхе перед её капитаном, и какими бы странным не были его приказы, его последователи будут выполнять их под страхом смерти, а это также влияет на их силу и организованность. Однако, некоторые члены команды, такие, как Гин, уважают Крига. Посмотрите также *Дракуль "Соколиный Глаз" Михок *Арка Барати Примечания Навигация по сайту Категория:Пиратские команды